Watashi no Kokoro
by mad eye's love
Summary: Master Splinter takes the boys to an MMA convention, where Splinter is in a sparring match with a Kung fu master, Meili de Yunu, they fall in love but keep in a secret, but when a life changing event takes place will Meili be able to tell Splinter? What will the turtles, April and Casey think? Splinter XOC. R&R!
1. MMA Sparr

N: It was a warm summer day in New York City, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, but that's not where this begins, this begins In a secret spot in the sewers, Sensai Splinter and his for sons, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, there master had a surprise for them.

Splinter: Boys, today we will be going up to the surface, today I will be taking you to an MMA convention.

Michelangelo: MMA?

Donatello: Mixed Martial Arts.

Michelangelo: Oh.

Splinter: There will only be three types of martial arts at the convention, Kung Fu, Jiu Jitsu and Ninjutsu, there will also be a few sparring matches.

Raphael: Awesome!

Michelangelo: Cool!

Donatello: Right on!

Leonardo: High three!

Splinter: That the for of you will not be competing in.

N: They all look at him.

Splinter: Only Master ranks and above are aloud to participate in the sparring matches.

Raphael: Huh?

Splinter: Its only for safety reasons, I have entered my self in a sparing match against a Kung Fu master.

Raphael: That'll be easy, a Ninja could take down a Kung Fu master.

Splinter: Not entirely. Now, go and get ready.

N: They all stand up and bow.

Mike, Don, Leo &Raph: Yes Sensai.

N: They all go and get ready in a flash, they head up to the surface and go to Central park where the convention is being held, there are booths with Kung fu weapons, and booths with Jui Jitsu weapons and booths with Ninjutsu weapons, there was a Kung Fu master signing a book, the three turtles and there master made there way to the big stage, on one side of the stage it had a Kung fu flag on the other a Ninjutsu flag and on the right was a Jui jitsu flag. Splinter and the for turtles walked up to a booth where a man was.

Register: Are you here for the MMA sparing?

Splinter: Yes.

Register: State you're rank, name and Martial art.

Splinter: Sensai Splinter Yoshi, Ninjustu.

N: The register looks at the list.

Register : You are on here, you will be up against a Kung fu master in 10 minutes, please wait over there.

Splinter: Thank you.

N: They all walk over to a shaded spot and wait, they watch the first round, its Kung Fu verses Ninja, In a matter of minutes the Kung Fu master has the ninja down on his back ready to deliver a nerve strike.

Announcer: The winner of this round is Chang Li!

N: The Announcer holds up Chang's hand, after words Chang shakes the ninja's hand and they walk off.

Announcer: We will wait a few more minutes before we have another spar between a Kung fu master and a Ninjutsu master.

Splinter: Looks like I'm up next.

Michelangelo: Sensai, that last Kung Fu master looked really tough.

Leonardo: Yah, what if you get hurt?

N: Splinter laughs.

Splinter: My son's, a Kung Fu master will not harm or kill there opponent unless necessary.

Raphael: Still, be careful.

N: Splinter laughs again.

Splinter: I will my son.

Anouncer: Our next fight is between Ninjutsu master, Sensai Splinter Yoshi and Kung fu Master, Master Meili de Yunu.

N: Splinter chooses a staff and walks up on to the stage, his opponent walks up unarmed, but that's not what surprises the turtles.

Leo, Don, Raph & Mike: It's a girl?

N: Not only was Splinter's opponent a girl but she was a human and she was gorges, she had long jet black hair that was in a braded pony tail that was wrapped at the top and part of the bottom she had brown eyes and was maybe a few inches shorter then Splinter she wore a pink short sleeved training shirt with a peach blossom design on it and white training slacks with Shaolin leg wraps. She salutes and bows as Splinter bows.

Announcer: Take you're stance's.

N: Meili crouches in a Tiger attack stance while Splinter grabs the middle of his staff with his left hand and is placed in front of him with his right arm out to the other side.(A/N. If you've seen Star Wars Episode 1 Darth Maul uses this stance in the beginning of the fight scene between Obi wan and Qui Gon.)

Announcer: Go!

N: Splinter begins his attack striking Meili with the staff, she blocks every one of the strikes, Splinter swings again but this time Meili catches the staff with one hand then attacks with a side kick to Splinter's chest loosening his grip on his weapon, Meili disarms him and throw's the weapon to the side, Splinter then attacks with a combination of punches and kicks only getting in one round house kick to Meili's sholder, she strikes back and hiving a powerful round house to the chest making him fall on his back, Meili jumps high and lands on one knee one hand on the ground and two fingers on the other hand raised and ready to strike a nerve.

Announcer: The winner is Kung Fu master Meili de Yunu.

N: Meili lowers her hand and Helps splinter up, they bow to each other, and leave the platform Splinter rubbing the sore sot on his chest, he walks up to the boys and smiles.

Splinter: Well, that was fun.

Leonardo: Master, you got beat by a girl.

Donatello: A really pretty girl.

N: Raphael smacked his brother up side his head.

Splinter: Yes, but an enemy can be any shape or size or in this case gender.

Michelangelo: Look, here she comes.

N: They saw Meili walking over she was smiling.

Meili: Master Splinter.

N: She salutes and bows.

Meili: I hope I didn't hurt you.

N: He voice was quiet and gentile, smooth like a stream.

Splinter: No, no harm done, but I must say, you are a very skilled Kung Fu master.

Meili: Thank you, as are you, I just hope I don't come across you in a dark alley.

N: She says with a smile.

Splinter: You'll more likely find my sons in a dark alley then me.

Meili: Oh, you have children?

Splinter: Yes.

N: He introduces them to her.

Splinter: Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo.

N: She notices that they look's nothing like there father and realize that they are adopted.

Meili: Well, I am sorry but I have to go, I need to find somewhere to stay.

Splinter: How long have you been here?

Meili: Only a week.

Splinter: Why don't you come and stay with us, we have an extra room and would be happy to have you.

Meili: You are very kind, but I don't wish to put you out.

N: He waves it off.

Splinter: Nonsense, you are a guest, and have no were to go.

N: She smiles at him and excepts, they find the nearest storm drain and make there way to there home.

Leonardo: Hey Mikey want to play a video game?

Michelangelo: Sure.

N: They go rush to there room.

Donatello: I'm going to go work on the battle Shell.

N: Raphael doesn't say anything and sits down on the couch and reads one of his comics.

Splinter: Master Meili, let me show you around.

Meili: Thank you, and you may call me Meili.

Splinter: You're welcome, Meili.

N: Splinter liked her name, is was smooth, there was something about Meili, not only was she beautiful so was also talented.

Splinter: There is something about her.

N: He thought as they made there way to the dojo.

Splinter: This is the dojo, we do most of our training here, weapons training and hand to hand combat. I take it you can use a staff?

Meili: Yes, I have been trained to use staff's, swards, bow staffs knives throwing knives. And I can defend against all of them to if I am unarmed.

Splinter: I can tell that comes in handy.

N: He showed her to her room.

Splinter: My room is next to yours and the boy's rooms are right down the hall. Do you need anything?

Meili: No, thank you Master Splinter.

Splinter: Please, call me Splinter.

Meili: Thank you, I'm going to meditate for a while.

Splinter: Alright, dinner is at 5. Michelangelo is ordering pizza.

Meili: Sounds good.

N: Splinter let her be, Meili went and sat on her bed, there was something about Splinter, she waved it off and began to meditate.

Authers note: Ok, I might have gotten some of the stuff with TMNT wrong, but hey I'm trying. I'm using the Splinter in the new TMNT Series on Nickaloden, but in my story he isn't Yoshi he was Yoshi's pet. R&R!

Japanese lesson: Watashi no Kokoro – My heart

Chinese lesson : Meili de Yunu – Beautiful jade girl.


	2. New friend

N: Meili finished her meditating and opened her eyes, it was 4:30, she decided to go to the loving room, when she made it there, Michelangelo was playing a video gave with Leonardo, Raphael was reading a magazine and Donatello was working on one of his projects, he was looking at a diagram.

Donatello: Ugh!

Meili: Would you like some help?

N: Donatello looked up from his diagram for a new circuit board for the battle shell, he handed it to her, she looked it over.

Meili: Where is the circuit board?

Donatello: Here.

N: He gets up and walks over to a table and shows her.

Donatello: It has been damaged somehow and I have no idea how to fix it.

Meili: Hmmm. Look.

N: She points to a few wires that are damaged and dead.

Meili: You kneed to put a new wiring system it along with a new memory chip.

Donatello: Well, looks like we are going to have to wait a little longer to use the battle shell again, because I don't have the stuff it needs.

N: Meili looks at the wire and the memory card again.

Meili: I can help you with that.

N: She goes back into her room and grabs a box and brings it out, she opens it and inside are 2 small spools of wire and an old cell phone.

Donatello: Where did you get this stuff?

Meili: I carry it around with me incase of emergency's.

N: She takes the old cell phone out and opens it and takes the memory card out and puts it to the side she takes the damaged wires out of the circuit board.

Meili: Watch.

N: She takes the wires and attaches them to the cell phone memory card and welds the memory card on to the circuit board and attaches the wires into the main power board.

Meili: There, now try it.

N: Donatello turns the battle shell on and it works perfectly.

Raphael: It looks like there are two geeks in this layer now.

N: Donatello starts to get mad as Raphael laughs. Meili smiles.

Meili: Thank you for the nice complement Raphael.

N: He stops laughing.

Raphael: I…huh?

Meili: Thank you for the complement.

N: She says again, smiling.

Raphael: Uh…Oh! You're welcome.

Donatello: Where did you learn to do that?

Meili: I learned from a neighbor when I was 12. I walked up to him to see what he was doing and he asked if I wanted to learn how and I said yes. I can pretty much fix anything that is electronic, I built my little brother a remote controlled car when I was 14.

Donatello: Wow…

N: Splinter hears them talking and comes out of the dojo.

Splinter: It seems Donatello has made a new friend.

Michelangelo: Yah, a really cute friend.

Raphael: Awe, Micky's in love.

Michelangelo: No I'm not! She's just really pretty.

N: Meili smiles. And walks over to the table where Splinter is sitting and she sits down.

Splinter: Ah, Meili, how did you're meditation go?

Meili: It was relaxing, as normal. I've already gained Inner peace.

Splinter: inner peace?

Meili: Yes, every Kung fu master must find Inner peace and I have had inner peace for five years.

Splinter: What would cause someone to have to find inner peace?

Meili: It depends on what it is, for me it was finding who murdered my parents and little brother and sister.

Splinter: I am sorry to hear that, that must have been hard.

Meili: It was, I was 15 when I lost them.

Splinter: So young to lose ones family.

Meili: Yes. My father was training me in Kung fu like his father did, but when he died I was taken in and taut by China's most powerful and respected teacher, and ever since then he has been like a father to me and has taut me all he knows.

N: They talk for a little longer when April and Casey come in with the pizza.

Casey: Hey guys, we got the pizza!

Michelangelo: All right! Pizza!

N: He grabs a box, April sees Meili.

Splinter: April, this is Kung fu master Meili de Yunu, she will be staying with us for a while.

N: April puts her hand out for Meili to shake.

April: It's nice to meet you Master Meili.

Meili: It's nice to meet you to April. And please call me Meili.

April: Ok. Meili, this is my boyfriend Casey.

Casey: Hello Meili.

Meili: Hello Casey, it's very nice to meet friends of the boys and Splinter.

April: So Meili, where are you from?

Meili: Shanghai China.

April: I've been there, its so pretty, especially when the peach blossoms are in bloom.

Meili: Yah, and on Hubin lu it always smells like peach blossoms.

April: Do you remember the crazy hobo who lives there?

Meili: You mean the one who says "It's the Doctor, exterminate, exterminate!"

April: Haha, yep, that's the one. Is the Lotis hotel still standing?

Meili: No unfortunately, there was a gas leek in the basement and it exploded. But they evacuated the building before it exploded and every one did get out on time.

April: Do you know where the Wushu kung fu academy is?

Meili: Yes I do, I trained there ever since I was 15.

N: April had the look of surprise on her face.

April: Did you train under Master Xin Shi Ming?

Meili: I was adopted and trained by him.

April: Wow, this is so cool.

N: Meili shrugs is off.

Meili: You really don't think much of it when you live with him.

N: The turtles and April talked, Splinter just sat and listened, stroking his beard.

Splinter's thoughts: Why am I feeling like this? It's only when I'm around her.

N: Leonardo speaks up shaking Splinter from his thoughts.

Leonardo: Sensai, is something wrong?

Splinter: Hmm? Oh, no Leonardo. I was just thinking.

N: Night fell and April and Casey went home, the boys, Splinter and Meili had gone to there rooms for the night, Meili didn't fall asleep right away.

Meili's Thoughts: Why do I get a strange about Splinter? I only get it when I am around him, Its not a bad feeling. I don't know, maybe I'm just tired, I'll be better in the morning.

N: She closed her eye's and went to sleep. Splinter was in his room getting ready for bed.

Splinters Thoughts: I just need some sleep, and tomorrow I will meditate, this feeling will pass.

N: He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Auther's note: Are these feelings just from a hard day? Or is it something else? I'm not telling, you will have to find out on your own. R&R!


	3. Don't Sparr, kiss and tell

N: A few weeks later Splinter was still having those strange feelings about Meili, he decided to meditate on it. He had reached a deep meditation he hears someone and opens his eyes he is in a white room then a human man steps from the shadows.

Splinter: Master Yoshi?

N: Splinter stands up and bows to his old master.

Splinter: Master Yoshi, it has been a long time.

Hamato Yoshi: Yes it has my friend.

Splinter: How is the after life?

Hamato Yoshi: If I tell you then it won't be a surprise.

N: He smiles and puts his hand on Splinters shoulder.

Hamato Yoshi: I have come to tell you something.

Splinter: Tell me something?

Hamato Yoshi: Yes, lets take a walk.

N: Splinter gets up and he walks with his master, they walk into the dojo and see Meili doing Kung fu forms.

Hamato Yoshi: You have feelings for her.

Splinter: Yes I know, but I don't know what to do.

Hamato Yoshi: Splinter, why don't you as her out.

N: Splinter hung his head and sighed.

Splinter: But she is a human and I am a rat, no one will accept our relationship especially my sons.

N: Hamato laughed.

Hamato Yoshi: Splinter you don't know that for sure, you should at least ask her.

Splinter: What if she doesn't like me? I would be making a fool out of my self.

Hamato Yoshi: Maybe, maybe not. You wont know unless you ask.

N: There was a little flash of light, then they were back in the with room.

Hamato Yoshi: I have go now my friend. I will always be watching over you.

N: He bowed towards Splinter and Splinter did the same.

Hamato Yoshi: Good by my friend.

Splinter: Good bye master.

N: Hamato vanished and so did the room, Splinter opened his eyes and he was in his room again a candle in front of him, he blows out the candle and stands up and walks out of the room.

Michelangelo: Master Splinter, how was you're meditation?

Splinter: Very relaxing Michelangelo. Where is master Meili?

Michelangelo: In the dojo practicing her kung fu stuff.

Donatello: There called forms Mikey, there basics for Kung fu.

Michelangelo: Right, I'll remember that.

N: Splinter sighed and walked to the dojo he could hear Meili practicing, he walked in and made sure he didn't interrupt her, Meili was in the middle of one of her forms when she heard him, she moved quickly and put him on his back on the ground ready to deliver a nerve strike.

Meili: Splinter, I didn't realize it was you, please forgive me.

N: She helped Splinter to his feet and he brushed some dust off of his robes.

Splinter: Its quite all right Meili, you are very quick, what style was that?

Meili: Rat.

Splinter: There's rat style kung fu?

Meili: Mmhmm. I trained in rat style along with Tiger and Monkey.

Splinter: I see. Would you like to spar with me?

Meili: Yes, I would. With or with out weapons?

N: Splinter walks over to a rack and picks up a couple of staffs.

Splinter: With weapons.

N: He passes her a staff and she catches it.

Splinter: What style are you using?

Meili: I'm not telling you.

N: She smirks and gets into a stance Splinter does the same.

Splinter: Go.

N: Meili jumps high in the air and swings her staff Splinter blocks it twisting his staff they continue, Meili sees an opening and attacks putting him on the ground there both breathing hard.

Meili: Well master Splinter, It looks like I won.

N: Splinter smirks and kicks up and flips her on her back pinning her arms up over her head, there both breathing heavily there faces inches away from each others.

Splinter: Meili.

Meili: Splinter, I..I ha-

N: He leans forward pressing his lips to hers kissing her, Meili was shocked at first then kissed back. Splinter let go of her hands feeling her soft lips against his, he broke the kiss and they looked into each others eyes.

Meili: I love you Splinter.

Splinter: I love you to Meili.

N: He kissed her again, they didn't realize there was someone watching them, someone in a red mask, and he wasn't happy, he turned around and left walking towards the front entrance.

Donatello: Raph, where are you going?

Raphael: Out, I'll be back later.

N: He opened the door and left.

Leonardo: What's wrong with him?

Donatello: He's probably mad about something.

N: Mean while in the dojo Splinter is helping Meili off the floor.

Splinter: Meili, I have told you my feelings for you and they are true feelings, I have never felt this way about anyone before.

Meili: Splinter, are you asking me to be you're girlfriend?

Splinter: Yes I am.

Meili: Then I except.

N: Splinter smiles and pulls her close to him and kisses her.

Splinter: Meili, we can't let anyone know about us, about our relationship.

Meili: What? Why?

Splinter: They wont except it, especially my sons.

Meili: Splinter It doesn't matter what people think about our relationship as long as we love each other. If you don't want people to know about us then I won't tell anyone.

Splinter: Thank you.

N: He kisses her again more passionately this time, they break the kiss and go into the living room and do there own thing.

Splinter: Where is Raphael?

Leonardo: He went out, he seemed angry.

N: Splinter shakes his head. Night falls when Raphael finally comes back home and sees Splinter and Meili sitting on the couch watching Star Wars, Splinter holds her and kisses her on the head.

Splinter: Meili, Watashi no Kokoro.

N: Raphael understands what Splinter just said and goes to his room.

Meili: Whatashi no kokoro?

N: Splinter nods.

Splinter: Its Japanese for my heart, and Meili you are my heart.

N: She looks into his kind eyes he leans in and kisses her she can feel his tong pressing against her lips and she lets him deepen the kiss, Splinter holds her in his arms and runs his hands up and down her back, they break the kiss. Meili tells him good night and goes to bed. Splinter sits there, he may have only just asked her to be his girlfriend but loves her and she loves him. He smiled and went to his room and went to sleep, having good dreams come to him that night.

Authers note: Awe! So cute! I know this may seem fast but I will try to slow it down. R&R!

Japanese lesson: Watashi no Kokoro – My heart.


	4. Grieving and Anger

N: Weeks pass and Meili and Splinter have already been together a month and Meili had kept her promise to Splinter to keep there relationship a secret. One after noon Splinter was meditating and Meili was practicing forms Michelangelo was playing a videogame, Donatello was working on the hover shell, Raphael was doing pushups and Leonardo was reading, a few seconds later the doors to the layer opened and April walked in with a strange hooded figure.

Donatello: Hi April.

N: He sees the person with her and grabs his staff.

Donatello: Who is that?

N: The other three boys grab there weapons and get ready to attack, the figure takes down its hood she isn't a human she is a cheetah.

Chen Lan: Please, put down you're weapons I mean no harm.

Leonardo: Then what are you doing here?

Chen Lan: I am looking for my sister Meili de Yunu.

Raphael: Her sister? I thought her family was killed.

Chen Lan: They were, I am her adopted sister. Is Meili here?

N: Splinter has come out of his room.

Splinter: She is in the dojo. Donatello will you tell her she has a guest?

Donatello: Hai Sensei.

N:Donatello puts down what he is doing and goes to the dojo. Chen Lan smiles.

Chen Lan: She always practiced even on a rest day.

Meili: Chen Lan?

N: Meili rushes over and embraces her adopted sister in a hug.

Meili: Chen Lan, what are you doing here?

N: Chan Lan sits on the couch patting a spot so Meili would sit.

Chen Lan: I have come to bring terrible news.

Meili: What is it is everything alright?

N: Chen Lan takes Meili's hand, tears in her eyes.

Chen Lan: Meili, our father, Xin Shi has died.

N: It took a few seconds for what Chen Lan said to register and when it did Meili started to cry.

Meili: What happened?

Chen Lan: He became ill after you left, we were told he would recover but he didn't, the fever took over his body, there was no pain.

Meili: When did he pass away…?

Chen Lan: Five days ago, he wanted me to give you this.

N: Chen Lan handed Meili something long and wrapped in black silk cloth, she opened it, it was a sward, the sheath was all black with a jade green and gold dragon wrapped around it, she grabbed a hold of the golden dragon handle and pulled the blade out, in Chinese letters there were the words, Courage, honor and warrior.

Meili: His battle sward….

Chen Lan: He wanted you to have it.

Meili: But what about Shi Lang?

Chen Lan: He has been raised to Grand Master.

N: Meili cried, her sister hugged her.

Meili: Th..This is my falt.. If I stayed then he wouldn't have gotten sick….

Chen Lan: Meili, this wasn't you're fault, don't blame you're self, his doctor said the sickness was in his body before you left, there was nothing that you could have done to make him sick.

N: Meili nods and wipes away her tears, and stands up and goes to her room.

Meili: Chen Lan, give our mother my love.

Chen Li: I will sister.

N: She salutes and bows to Meili and Meili does the same and goes into her room. Chen Lan turns to Splinter.

Chen Lan: For give me for intruding on you home.

Splinter: You have done nothing wrong so there is no need to be forgiven. I am sorry for you're loss.

Chen Lan: Thank you. Please watch over my sister, she has taken our fathers death the hardest.

Splinter: I will. Oh, and one more thing.

Chen Lan: Yes?

Splinter: Please tell no one bout us or this place.

Chen Lan: I wont, our father taut us to be loyal to our friends.

N: She salutes and bows and he does the same, Chen Lan leaves.

Michelangelo: Bummer.

Leonardo: Poor thing, she has lost her real parents and her adopted father.

N: Splinter sighed.

Splinter: I will be meditating.

Mikey, Don, Leo & Raph: Hai Sensei.

N: For days passed, Meili rarely came out of her room, the only time she did was to use the bathroom or get a shower she was to depressed to eat or train.

Michelangelo: Gee, Meili is really taking this hard.

Leonardo: I hope she's alright. Should we check on her?

Splinter: That isn't the best thing to do, she is grieving the loss of someone close to her let her be.

Mikey, Don, Leo & Raph: Hai sensei.

N: Even tho he didn't show it, Splinter was very worried about Meili, he waited until the boys went to the surface, he went to Meili's room and knocked on the door, he opened the door and walked in Meili was asleep, he smiled and covered her up with a blanket giving her a light kiss on the lips, whispering into her ear.

Splinter: I love you, watashi no kokoro.

N: He walked out and went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch his favorite show. Meili woke up a while later and came out she saw splinter on the couch he was till awake she walked over and sat next to him, he looked down at her.

Meili: I love you Splinter.

Splinter: I love you to Meili.

N: He leaned in and kissed her soft lips he ran his tong across her lips, she let him make the kiss deeper, he ran his hands up and down her back he kissed her neck, she moaned a little, he picked her up and carried her to his room, they made love, he held her as they did she fell a sleep in his arms the blanket covering them both up. An hour later the boys came home, Leo, Don and Mikey all went to bed, Raphael noticed that Meili wasn't in her room, he looked in Splinters room, he saw them, Meili asleep in Splinters arms, this made Raphael angry, but he didn't do anything.

Raphael: Shofu, how dare you do this to our master.

N: He whispered it angrily to Meili he left and went to bed.

Authers note: Uh oh, Raphael is mad. Do you think he's going to tell the others? R&R!

Japanese Lesson: Shofu – Whore.


	5. A Secret

N: The next day Splinter woke up, Meili was still in his arms, he stroked her back lightly and kisses the top of her head, she opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

Splinter: Good morning Meili.

N: He said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Meili: Good morning splinter.

N: She sat up holding a sheet to cover her front as she started to get dressed, Splinter laid there and smiled looking up at the ceiling, they hear the boys out side.

Donatello: Have you guys seen Master Meili? She's not in her room.

Leonardo: Maybe she's already up?

N: Splinter and Meili looked at each other and Meili winked at Splinter, she was already way ahead of the boys with an idea, she put her cloths on and quickly, with out any one seeing her, she made her way to the bathroom and took a fast shower and got dressed and came out of the bathroom.

Meili: Oh, good morning Leo, good morning Donnie.

Donatello: Good morning Meili. We thought something happened to you you're door was open.

Meili: Oh, I must have forgotten to shut it this morning.

Leonardo: Its ok, we just thought you left or something.

Meili: Why would I leave? I have no where else to go.

N: She walks into the kitchen and grabs a skillet.

Meili: Now, how about breakfast?

Michelangelo: Oh, Oh! I'm up for breakfast! I'm hungry.

Leonardo: Mikey, you're always hungry.

N: Raphael comes out of his room and sees Meili is in the kitchen cooking.

Raphael's Thoughts: Why is that meinu still here? I swear, if that little shofu –

Donatello: Well, look who decided to join us. Raphael is finally awake.

Raphael: After the night we had I'm surprised that Mikey isn't still a sleep.

Michelangelo: Very funny Raph.

Splinter: Ah, good morning my sons.

Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey: Good morning Sensei.

Splinter: I trust that you slept well?

Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey: Hai Sensai.

Splinter: Good.

N: He watched as the boys go to the living room. Splinter walked up beside Meili and they talked in hush tones.

Splinter: How did you come up with a plan like that so quickly?

Meili: What? You mean tell them you were in the shower and not exactly lie about it?

Splinter: Um, yah.

Meili: I was actually planning on taking one.

Splinter: Wow, good one.

Meili: Would you like some eggs?

Splinter: Yes please.

N: She finishes making breakfast and sets the table.

Meili: Breakfast is ready.

N: The four boys all come over and sit at the table, Raphael looks at the eggs.

Raphael's thoughts: I'm not eating anything that, that shofu has made.

Michelangelo: Hey Raphe, aren't you going to eat?

Raphael: Nah, I'm not that hungry, I'll just eat some toast.

Meili: Would you like me to get it for you?

Raphael: No I'll get it, you just sit and eat.

Leonardo: Wow Raphe, you're being really nice.

Raphael: Well, you just cot me on a good day.

Raphael's thoughts: There is no way that I am letting her touch my food.

N: Raphael made his toast and ate with his brothers, Splinter and Meili, after word the boys and Splinter went to the dojo and trained, Meili watched some tv after the boys were done training Meili went in and saw Splinter doing tai chi, Splinter twitched his ear he had heard her come in.

Splinter: I thought that might be you. Would you like to spar?

Meili: I thought we could talk, about last night.

N: He put his ears down.

Splinter: I'm sorry, I was to rough.

Meili: Oh, no, Splinter, Its not that. It's just, you were my first.

N: Splinter looked at her, then smiled.

Splinter: You were mine to.

Meili: Really?

Splinter: Yes, I love you Meili.

N: He says holding her in his arms.

Meili: I love you to Splinter. So, you want to spar?

Splinter: Yes, how about best two out of three?

Meili: Deal.

Splinter: I'll go easy on you.

N: He grabs a couple of staffs and hands one to Meili.

Meili: Yah right, like you would go easy on me.

Splinter: I already have been going easy on you. You know how you won those first two sparing matches you won?

Meili: What? You let me win those?

Splinter: Yep.

N: Meili laughed, then she attacked, Splinter blocked her kick and went back with the staff, Meili flipped in the air and got a hit in, then she saw an opening and attacked getting him to the ground pinning him to the ground with her staff as she sat on top of him.

Meili: I really don't believe you let me win this one, you put to much effort in to this spar and the others.

Splinter: Ok, so I didn't let you win.

Meili: Ha! I knew it! You couldn't beat me even if you tried!

Splinter: Oh yah? There's two more rounds to go and I thing I will win them.

Meili: In you're dreams.

N: She helps him up, they bow to each other and take there stances, Meili attacks first giving Splinter a round house kick, he blocked it and delivered a right hook kick, Meili cot it and put him on the ground again winning the second round.

Meili: Two down, one to go.

N: He smiled as he got up, they bowed to each other and took there stances again, this time Splinter watched for an opening, Meili attacked and splinter blocked and attacked back getting a hit in Meili swung and Splinter blocked it, then he saw the opening and attacked, he got her on her back and on the ground pinning her there. He smiled.

Splinter: I win.

N: He looked into her eyes and kissed her then he helped her up and they bowed to each other. They went and did there own thing and waited for the boys to leave, they sat on the couch and watched tv after a while Meili went to her room and went to bed Splinter did the same. A months passed by and one morning Meili didn't feel to good she told Splinter she had the flue and that she was going to go to the doctors to get some medicine. She got dressed and left she got to the doctors and they ran some test, she sat in the doctors office and waited, there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

Dr. Vincent: Well Meili, I have some good news. You don't have the flue.

Meili: Oh well, that's good.

N: She gave a relived sigh.

Dr. Vincent: The tests show that you are pregnant.

N: This cot Meili off guard, She looked at the doctor.

Meili: Wh.. what?

Dr. Vincent: You're, pregnant, a little over a month.

N: Meili let what the doctor said register, she thanked Dr, Vincent and walked back home. She told Splinter it was just the flue and went and laid down in her room.

Meili's Thoughts: I can't tell him.

N: She looked at her stomach in the mirror.

Meili's Thoughts: Maybe he wont notice.

N: She laid down and went to sleep.

Authers note: How long will Meili be able to keep this from splinter? Well she tell them? R&R!

Chinese lesson: Chen Lan – The morning orchid

Japanese lesson : Meinu – Bitch.


	6. Secrets reviled

N: A few weeks went bye Meili was already two months pregnant and she still hasn't told splinter, she was in her room, she looked in the mirror and brought her shirt up over her belly she was starting to show a little.

Meili's Thoughts: Well at least when my stomach is covered up I don't show.

N: She hears a knock at the door and pulls her shirt down.

Meili: Who's there?

Splinter: It is just me, Meili. Are you alright?

Meili: Yes, I'm still a little light headed, it takes me a while to recover from the flue, it always has.

Splinter: I see. Would you like something to eat? There is still some rice left.

Meili: I think I will be able to eat something.

Splinter: All right, I'll bring it to you.

Meili: Thank you splinter.

N: She goes over to her bed and lays down and covers her self up.

Meili's thoughts: I hope he won't be able to see it.

N: Even if someone was knew she was pregnant they wouldn't be able to tell, there was another knock at the door, Meili flipped on to her side.

Meili: Come in.

N: The door opened and Splinter walked in with a bowl of rice and a cup of tea, he sat it on the nightstand.

Splinter: Are you sure you're feeling better?

Meili: Yes, I'm fine, like I said I tend to take longer getting better when I have the flu. Are they boys still here?

Splinter: No, they went over to April's to watch a movie.

N: Meili sits up and takes the tea and takes a sip putting both her hands around the cup to warm them, they talk as she eats, she doesn't eat to much and after word Splinter takes the cup and bowl out to the sink and lets Meili rest.

Meili's Thoughts: I can't keep telling him this, I' going to have to tell him I'm pregnant sooner or later. He wont be happy, and if he doesn't want to be with me any more then I will go somewhere else and raise the baby.

N: She closed her eyes and went to sleep, not long after she entered into a deep sleep and started to dream, she was standing in her child hood room, she was an adult she heard someone behind her and turned around.

Meili: Baba?

Quang Zi: Yes my daughter, its me.

Meili: Oh baba.

N: She hugged him and he hugged her back stroking her hair.

Meili: I've missed you baba.

Quang Zi: I've missed you to Meili, I am so glad to see you.

N: She starts to cry.

Quang Zi: Meili, what is the matter?

Meili: Baba, I have brought dishonor to our family, I fell in love with Splinter Yoshi and I am carrying his child.

N: Quang sighed and put his finger under his daughters chin and brought her face up to look at him.

Quang Zi: I know.

Meili: What am I going to do? What if I tell him and he no longer loves me?

Quang Zi: Has he told you he loves you?

Meili: Yes.

Quang Zi: Meili, do you want me to show you what will most likely if you tell him?

Meili: Yes.

N: He waves his arm and Meili sees her and Splinter walking hand in hand at the Jones farm house, Meili is holding something wrapped in a blanket, she uncovers its head it's a beautiful baby human/ rat girl, Splinter looks at the baby and picks her up holding her high above his head making her laugh he brings her back down where the baby snuggles into his arms and sucks her thumb.

Quang Zi: This will be the out come if you tell Splinter. You will live happily with him and you're son or daughter. This is only an example of what will happen it is not set in stone. But you need to tell him.

Meili: I know, and I will.

Quang Zi: Good. I have to go now, oh and Master Xin Shi says hi.

N: He says as he vanishes, Meili wakes up.

Meili's thoughts: I have no choice, I have to tell him. But how am I going to do that? I'll think of something.

N: Another couple of weeks went bye, and Splinter decided to take the four boys on a training run.

Splinter: Are you sure you will be alright?

Meili: I'll be fine.

N: He smiles and tells her he loves her and leaves, She goes to the phone and calls April.

April: Hello?

Meili: April, Its Meili, I need you to come over.

April: Is everything alright?

Meili: Yes, everything's fine, I just need to talk to you.

April: Ok, I'll be right over.

N: They hung up and Meili went and sat in her room, not to much later, April came in.

April: Meili?

Meili: In here April.

N: April walked in to Meili's room she was sitting on her bed.

April: Hey what's wrong?

Meili: April, I need to tell you something but before I do you need to know this, you are the only one who knows.

April: Alright, what is it?

Meili: Splinter and I have been dating for a little over three months.

April: Oh my gosh. Really?

N: Meili could obviously tell that she was happy by the big smile April had on her face.

Meili: Yes, but that's not all.

N: She took a deep breath.

Meili: A little over a month ago I had found out hat I am pregnant, it's Splinters.

April: Does he know?

N: Meili shook her head.

April: Meili, you need to tell him, you know he would have wanted to know right away.

N: Tears started to come down Meili's face.

Meili: I know, I just don't know how to tell him, I've been telling him that I have the flu.

April: How far are you?

Meili: Two and a half months.

N: April looked at her shocked.

April: Two and a half months and you haven't told any one? Meili do you know how dangerous that is?

Meili: I know.

April: I am going to sit here with you until Splinter gets back and I am going to make sure you tell him.

N: Meili nods she cry's a little, she's scared of what Splinter is going to say. A half an hour later Splinter and the boys get back.

Splinter: Well done my sons, you may have the rest of the night to you're selves.

Leo, Don, Raph, & Mike: Hai sensei.

N: Splinter sees Meili's door open and he goes to check on her he sees April sitting next to her.

Splinter: April, is everything alright.

April: Master Splinter be fore anything is said, will you shut the door please?

N: He nods and shuts the door.

Splinter: Meili should be resting.

Meili: Splinter, April knows about us.

Splinter: You told her?

Meili: I had to.

Splinter: Why?

N: April pats Meili's hand and gets up.

April: I'll give you two some time alone.

N: She smiles and walks out, Splinter looks at Meili.

Splinter: Meili, I asked you not to tell her.

Meili: I had no choice.

Splinter: What do you mean you had no choice?

N: She could tell he was angry, but she couldn't keep this from him any longer.

Meili: I lied, I don't have the flue. I'm pregnant Splinter.

N: He looked at her, his heart raced and his ears rang with what she just said. Meili put her head down avoiding his gaze as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Splinter: How far along…?

Meili: Two and a half months.

N: He sat next to her.

Splinter: This whole time, and you never told me?

Meili: I.. I was afraid that you would be angry and you wouldn't love me any more.

N: He pulls her in to his embrace and holds her.

Splinter: Meili, Watashi no kokoro, I could never stop loving you, and I could never be angry. I love you, more then you could ever know.

N: He takes her hands in his and bends down on one knee.

Splinter: Meili, will you marry me?

Meili: Yes, Splinter, I will.

N: He stands up, pulling her to him and kisses her on the lips, he puts his hand on her belly and smiles looking into her eyes.

Splinter: I think now would be the best time to tell my sons.

Authers note: Uhoh, time to tell the turtles! How are they going to take this? Especially Raphael? R&R!


	7. Reactions and Invitations

N: Meili nods, they walk into the kitchen, the four turtles gather around the table.

Splinter: My sons, there is something you need to know. For a little over three months Meili and I have been dating. Just recently Meili has told me that she is pregnant, the child is mine. I have asked her to merry me.

N: Every one seemed shocked.

Leonardo: Sensei, this cant be true.

Raphael: It is, he even has a nick name for her, "Watashi no kokoro." I heard him say it to her while they were on the couch, I saw him kiss and ask her out in the dojo, I even saw that shofu asleep in his arms. And you still call him sensei?!

Splinter: Enough Raphael!

N: Raphael shook his head and looked at Meili.

Raphael: Shofu.

N: He turned around and left he went out of the layer.

Splinter: I'm sorry my sons.

N: He looks at Leonardo.

Splinter: Leonardo…

Leonardo: What? What do you want me to say? I'm sorry Sensei, I can't talk to you right now.

N: He gets up and goes to his room.

Michelangelo: Sensei, may I pleased be excused?

Splinter: Yes.

N: Michelangelo gets up and goes to his room, Donatello looks at Splinter and Meili, he smiles and takes Meilis hand and puts it in Splinters. He looks at Meili and Smiles.

Donatello: I have always wanted a mom.

N: He gets up and hugs her he then looks at Splinter.

Splinter: Donatello.

N: Splinter hugs him and Donatello hugs back.

Donatello: Congratulations father. May I be excused?

Splinter: Yes, you may.

N: Donatello smiles and gets up and walks over to his work bench.

Splinter: Meili, I'm sorry about Raphael.

Meili: It's fine, he'll get over it.

Splinter: I hope so.

N: He kissed her on the lips and went to meditate. A half an hour later, Leonardo and Michelangelo came out.

Leonardo: Meili?

Meili: Yes Leo?

N: Leonardo Smiles and hugs her.

Leonardo: Thank you, mom.

N: Michelangelo hugs her to and smiles.

Michelangelo: I also except you as our mom and the baby as our sibling.

N: Tears started to form in Meili's eyes.

Meili: Thank you.

N: An hour later Splinter has finished meditating and goes into the living room he sees Donatello is sitting on the couch next to Meili, Leonardo and Michelangelo are sitting on the floor, there watching "Kung fu panda."

Michelangelo: Is the wuxi finger hold real?

Meili: No, any way I don't think any one could use chi energy like that any way.

Michelangelo: Why? What does it do?

Meili: You'll find out if you watch the movie.

N: Splinter Clears his throat.

Donatello: Hello Sensei, would you like to watch with us?

Splinter: I would love to.

N: He sits next to Meili and whispers.

Splinter: What are we watching?

Meili: Kung fu panda.

Splinter: Ah, I've heard of this movie.

Donatello: Its really good Sensei.

Michelangelo: Yah, mom has really good taste in movies.

Splinter: Mom?

Donatello: Yah, you're our father and since you two are getting married that automatically makes her our mom.

Raphael: More yours then mine.

N: Splinter turns his head and looks at Raphael.

Splinter: Raphael.

Raphael: Yes master?

Splinter: My son where have you been?

Raphael: Out.

Splinter: Doing what?

Raphael: Let me put it this way, you are still my father, but she will never be my mother and that thing will NEVER be my sibling. Goodnight Sensei.

N: He bows and goes to his room, Splinter sighs as Meili walks up next to him.

Splinter: Why can't he just except this?

Meili: Splinter, give him time, it takes some people longer then others.

N: Splinter looked into Meili's eyes and kissed her.

Splinter: I love you, watashi no kokoro.

N: They sit down and finish the movie then they all go to bed, a few days later Meili has April take a picture of her and splinter to go along with the wedding invitations, Meili is wearing a pink blouse with peach blossom print on it, it has short sleeves and a high neck, with black slacks, her hair is curled and down with a blossom clip in it, Splinter has his normal kimono on and has a sward tied to his belt. Meili has her back towards Splinter and her head resting on his chest, Splinter has his hands placed on her belly and her hands on top of his, they look at the camera.

April: Smile.

N: They smile and April takes the picture.

April: How many will you need?

Meili: To be safe print out about 30 and we will let you know if you need more.

April: Ok, can do. I'll be back in a little bit.

N: They sit down at the table and Donatello grabs a note pad to write down who is all invited.

Splinter: The ancient one.

N: Donatello writes the name down.

Meili: Is that really his name?

Leonardo: You could say that.

Meili: Ok. My adopted mother Lin Xi Ming, my adopted sister Cheng Lan Ming, and my adopted brother Shi Lang.

N: Donatello writes them down they finish the guest list and there are about fifty people on the list, April prints out the fifty pictures and buys invitations, they put the information on them and put the picture in and send them out. A few weeks later in Japan a samurai bunny is getting his mail he sees the invitation and opens it and reads.

Invitation: You are invited to the wedding of Ninjitsu master Splinter Yoshi and Kung fu master Meili de Yunu, the wedding is July 12th at the Jones family ranch, 313 Bright spring lane New York, the wedding is at 4pm and the reception is from 5pm to 8pm.

N: Usagi reads the invitation and smiles, he calls for R.S.V.P.

Donatello: Hello Usagi, I take it you got the invitation?

Usagi: Yes I did Donatello san, would you please tell Splinter that I will be coming?

Donatello: Yes I can do that.

Usagi: Thank you Donatello san, I will be looking forward to seeing you , you're brothers and Splinter.

Donatello: Thank you, we look forward to seeing you to.

N: They finish there conversation and hang up a few days later the telephone rings again.

Lin Xi: Hello, I'm Lin Xi Ming, may I speak to Meili de Yunu please?

Leonardo: Yes hold on just a minute.

N: He beacons for Meili to come over, she does and grabs the phone.

Meili: Hello?

Lin Xi: Meili?

Meili: Mom? Is that you?

Lin Xi: Yes Meili, we got you're invitation in the mail yesterday, we will be coming on the 10th of July.

Meili: Oh mom, you don't have to come that early.

Lin Xi: I know, but I would like to meet Splinter before the wedding, especially you're brother.

N: She laughs a little. They talk a little more and hang up and Meili goes to talk to Splinter he was meditating.

Meili: Splinter, my mom called her and my brother and sister are coming the tenth.

Splinter: That's good.

Meili: But I haven't told her that I'm pregnant yet.

N: He opened his eyes to look at her.

Meili: I though we could tell them together.

N: He smiles and nods taking her in his arms.

Splinter: They might take it better.

Meili: That's what I thought.

N: They talk a little more, Meili told Splinter that She was worried about Raphael saying something, he told her that he would talk to Raphael when the time came, they went to bed, Meili fell a sleep in the safety of Splinters strong arms.

Authers note: Well, Raphael isn't to happy. I wonder how he's going to react to when the baby is born. Will he except his new sibling? R&R!


	8. Accepting

N: A month later, June 3rd, Meili is already three months along, there was already forty nine guests down for R.S.V.P, the only people who Meili sent invitations to were her adopted family and her biological uncle Shamus O'Hara, her biological mothers brother.

Michelangelo: You're Irish and Chinese?

Meili: Yes, my mothers name was Irish, her name was Molly O'Hara, I was told all my life that I look like her.

Michelangelo: Do you?

Meili: See for you're self.

N: She hands him a picture and he looks at it then at her.

Michelangelo: Yah, you do look a little like her, except for the eyes.

Meili: That's the only thing that I got from my father.

Donatello: You're mother was very pretty.

Meili: Yes, she was. She also had the singing voice of an angel, her and my uncle Shamus.

N: Just then the phone rings, Leonardo gets up and answers.

Leonardo: Hello?

N: The man who answered had a thick accent.

Shamus: Hello, may I speak with my wee niece Meili?

Leonardo: I'm sorry, can you please repeat that sir?

Shamus: Aye, may I speak with my wee niece Meili?

Leonardo: I'm sorry, did you say you wanted to speak to Meili?

Shamus: Aye I did lad.

Leonardo: Ok, hold on one moment please.

N: Leo sets down the phone and walks over to Meili.

Leonardo: Mom, there's someone on the phone for you.

Meili: Did he or she say who they are?

Leonardo: No, but he had an accent, I couldn't understand what half what he was saying.

N: Meili smiled, she knew who that was, she gets up from the table and goes to the phone.

Meili: Hello uncle Shamus.

Shamus: Ah, there be me wee niece Meili. How are ye lass?

Meili: I'm fine uncle Shamus, and you?

Shamus: I be grand, I got yer invitation, and I will be commin.

Meili: Really? I can't wait to see you.

Shamus: I can't wait to see ye either. Yer mother would be proud of ye.

Meili: I know, I wish she could be here, her and ba.

Shamus: As do I, well I best be lettin ye go to plan yer weddin.

Meili: Ok, I can't wait to see you.

Shamus: Me neither lass, good bye.

Meili: Bye.

N: She hung up the phone and Donatello marked him down.

Leonardo: Mom, how is it you could under stand him?

Meili: I've been around him all my life, when I was adopted by grand master Xin Shi he let uncle Shamus com and visit when ever he wanted to see me, he was the only real family that I had left.

Splinter: Where did you say he is from?

Meili: Ireland, him and my mother.

N: She hands him a picture of her mother and uncle, Splinter looks at it.

Splinter: Well, you defiantly get you're mother.

Meili: Yes, but I have my fathers eyes.

N: She shows him a picture of her father.

Meili: My father, Quang Zi Yunu.

N: In the picture he is standing in a kung fu battle stance with a young looking girl.

Splinter: Who is that next to him?

Meili: Me. When I was 11, he started training me in kung fu at age 5. This was a sparring match we were doing and I think I beat him that day.

Michelangelo: Awe, mom, you were the cutest little girl.

Meili: Thank you Mikey.

N: A few hours later Meili and April went to look at Wedding dresses.

April: Would you like to keep the dress at my place?

Meili: I was thinking that, are you sure you won't mind?

April: Not at all.

N: They make there way to the bridal shop and walk in, a woman walks up to them.

Janet: Hello, my name is Janet, may I help you?

Meili: I'm just here to look for a wedding dress.

Janet: Ok, do you know what size you are?

N: Meili shook her head, she explained to the woman what the situation was, and the woman nodded and took her back and showed her a few, she tried on a couple and decided on the one she wanted, it was long and stopped to the top of her foot, and had straps that tied behind her neck, and had gold trim around the straps and bottom there was also a little flower design on the dress it was inlaid with egg shell white.

Meili: I like this one, its not very fancy and it doesn't make me look to big and it shows my belly.

April: Its very pretty.

Janet: Have you made a decision?

Meili: Yes, I really like this one.

N: The woman nodded and Meili went back and changed and brought the dress out and they paid for it along with the pink brides made dress that April picked out, they went back to Aprils apartment and Casey was there.

Meili: Casey can I trust you to not tell splinter what the dress looks like?

Casey: Yes you can.

Meili: Thank you.

Casey: What does it look like?

Meili: I'm not going to show you, the only people with get to see the dress before the wedding are the females that are attending.

Casey: Why?

Meili: Because, if one of the guys talks to Splinter they might tell him what it looks like.

Casey: Can't I just have a peek?

Meili: Nope.

N: After Meili and April put the dresses away Meili goes back home.

Splinter: Meili, did you get a dress?

Meili: Yes.

Splinter: Where is it?

Meili: At Aprils.

Splinter: Why?

Meili: So you don't get curious and take a peek at it.

Michelangelo: Can you tell us what it looks like?

Meili: No because if I tell you then one of you will tell Splinter.

Leonardo: Wow, you're good.

N: She smiles.

Meili: I know.

N: A few hours later the boys, including Raphael went out, Meili and Splinter sat on the couch and watched tv, Meili was snuggled up to Splinter with her head on his chest , they were watching "The big bang theory."

Splinter: How is our little one?

N: He asks putting his hand on her belly.

Meili: Sleeping, we won't be able to feel the baby move for another week or to.

Splinter: Yes I know.

N: A few seconds later Donatello and Leonardo come in trying to hold Raphael up Michelangelo is right behind them, Splinter gets up and goes over to the kitchen table where they set Raphael on a chair.

Splinter: What happened?

Donatello: He got by one of the purple dragons.

Splinter: What did they hit him with?

Michelangelo: Crow bar.

Raphael: Ugh, my head.

Michelangelo: More like you're lip.

Meili: Ouch. I'll get the first aid kit, Donnie could you get me some wet paper towels?

N: He nods and goes to the sink. Raphael looks at Meili.

Raphael: Don't you dare touch me.

Meili: Ok, I hope you like gang green, because that's what you're going to get if you're lip doesn't get cleaned out.

N: Raphael looks at her and sighs.

Raphael: Fine.

N: Meili smiles, she washes her hands and puts gloves on and dabs away some on the blood.

Meili: You're going to need some stitches. Donnie do we have any Anbesol?

Donatello: Yes, It's in the bathroom.

N: He goes and to the bathroom and gets the Anbesol and brings it out.

Donatello: Here you go mom.

Meili: Thank you Donnie.

Raphael: What are you going to use that for?

Meili: Its to make you're lip numb so I can stitch it up. Now take the cloth off of you're lip.

N: He does and she gets some warm water in a syringe, she then gets an alcohol wipe.

Meili: Hold you're breath because this is going to sting.

N: She gently wipes his lip. She lets it dry then grabs a paper towel and puts some Anbesol on it and pits it on his lip.

Meili: It's going to take a few minutes for that to take effect.

N: They wait a few seconds and Meili gets the needle and fishing line ready.

Meili: Now hold still.

N: She starts to stitch his lip up, and he doesn't move, she only has to put three stitches in.

Meili: There, done, now you can go back to hating my guts.

N: He looks at her as she hands him an Ice pack.

Raphael: I'm sorry…

N: Splinter realizes what's going on a gestures for the other boys to step out of the room.

Meili: It's alright, I have already forgiven you. You can think what you like of me.

Raphael: No, I was wrong to say those things. I am happy that you and my father are getting married, and I'm happy to be getting a little sibling.

N: He gets up and he hugs her.

Raphael: Thank you mom.

N: She hugs him back, he looks at Splinter.

Raphael: I'm sorry father, I have dishonored you.

Splinter: Raphael, my son, you have in no way dishonored me, you have found acceptance, and I am very proud of you.

Raphael: Thank you Sensei.

N: Splinter hugs Raphael, Raphael returns the hug then looks at Meili.

Raphael: How did you learn to do that?

Meili: Do what?

Raphael: Give people stitches?

Meili: Master Xin Shi had me take an advanced first aid class when I turned 17.

N: Raphael, smiled and hugged her again.

Raphael: Thank you mom.

Meili: You're welcome Raphe.

N: She lets him go hang out with his brothers, Meili cleans up the mess.

Splinter: I don't believe it, he has never done that…

Meili: I have had people do that to me a lot and the best time to confront them about it is when you are fixing them up, using the fraise "You can go back to hating my guts" was to make him think, he already felt guilty about what he said he just needed a push so he could apologize. My master used to tell me "They will do what is needed when they are ready, you can't force someone to do something if they don't want to do it."

Auhters note: I didn't want Raphael to hate Meili forever, and I was thinking of this scene all last night. Part of that quote was an add on it was originally "You can't force someone to do something if they don't want to do it." R&R!


	9. Names and Feelings

N: A month later it was the 5th of July and the turtles, Splinter and Meili were packing up the battle shell to go to the Jones family farm house, they had decided to stay there until the baby is born. They finish packing and drive off Raphael is driving the battle shell, with Leonardo in the passenger seat, Michelangelo is sitting in the back listening to his T pod, Donatello is reading and Meili is sitting next to Splinter, she puts her hand on her belly.

Splinter: What's wrong?

Meili: Give me you're hand.

N: She takes his hand and places it on her belly, he feels the baby kick.

Splinter: I felt it, the little one kicked.

N: Splinter smiles and kisses her belly, he then kisses Meili on the cheek.

Splinter: I love you.

Meili: I love you to.

N: He puts his hand back on her belly as the baby moves. They decide to talk about names.

Splinter: If our baby is a boy I would like to name him after my master.

Meili: What was his name?

Splinter: Hamato Yoshi.

Meili: Ok, and for a girl, Suyin Mei.

Splinter: Suyin Mei. I like it, its very pretty.

N: They finally make it to the farm house where they see Casey and April waiting outside for them, they get out of the battle shell and Splinter helps Meili out.

Apeil: Master Splinter, Meili we have something for the baby.

N: April and Casey lead Meili and Splinter up stairs, they go into the room where Splinter and Meili will be sleeping, they walk in and see a wooden crib painted white with a teddy bear blanket draped over the side, in the crib were a few teddy bears a basket of bottles and three packs of diapers.

Meili: April, that you so much. But you didn't have to do this.

N: April hugs Meili.

April: I know, but I knew you needed one. Have you found out what you are having yet?

Meili: No. We want it to be a surprise.

N: They unpack the battle shell and bring everything in, April decides to start dinner and Meili helps out, the turtles go and do there own thing while Splinter and Casey sit on the front porch.

Casey: So masta Splinta, are you excited about having a kid of your own?

N: Splinter smiles.

Splinter: Yes Mr. Jones I am, and I am happy to be having this child with the woman I love.

Casey: How has Raphe been taking it?

Splinter: Raphael has warmed up to it, he has accepted Meili has his mother and the baby as his new brother or sister.

Casey: You don't know if it's a girl or a boy?

Splinter: No, like we said we want it to be a surprise.

N: In the kitchen.

April: Have you picked out names?

Meili: Yes, if the baby is a boy Splinter wants to name him after his master Hamoto Yoshi, and if it's a girl her name will be Suyin Mei.

April: Awe, That's pretty.

Meili: I thought so to. Ow.

N: Meili puts her hand on her belly.

April: Are you ok?

Meili: Yes, the baby started kicking today.

April: Really?

N: She puts her hand on Meili's belly as she feels the baby move.

April: Oh wow….That's amazing.

Meili: I know, Splinter was almost speechless when he felt the baby move.

April: Is he excited about it?

Meili: Overly.

N:Out side.

Casey: Meili's relatives must be excited about the baby.

Splinter: She didn't tell them she's pregnant.

Casey: They don't know?

Splinter: No, she thought it would be better if we both told them, and I agreed.

Casey: Aren't ya nervous?

Splinter: Very. I love her and I would do anything for her.

Casey: I can tell. When is her family coming?

Splinter: Her adopted mother, brother and sister will be coming on the tenth and her biological mothers brother is coming as well.

Casey: Geez, you must be nervous.

Splinter: I am.

N: Donatello walks up on the porch ready to go inside.

Splinter: Donatello, where are you're brothers?

Donatello: There passing the ball. I'm just going in to see mom.

Splinter: Just try not to bother her to much.

Donatello: Hai Sensei.

N: He walks in to the house and goes into the kitchen.

Donatello: Hi Mom, April, do you need any help?

Meili: Would you like help me set the table?

Donatello: Sure.

N: She hands him some plates and silver where and they go set the table.

April: Dinner is just about ready.

Meili: Donnie would you go and tell Splinter, and the boys to come in and wash up for dinner?

Donatello: Yes mom.

N: He goes out side and everyone comes in, they sit down at the table and eat after words Donatello and Michelangelo do the dishes, Splinter and Leonardo meditate, Raphael and Casey pass the foot ball out side and Meili and April talk.

April: Has Splinter asked you what your wedding dress looks like?

Meili: Yes he did, and he tried to get the boys to ask me so they could tell him.

April: Well, you got to give him credit for trying.

Meili: Yes you do. I just hope my brother doesn't question him like a criminal.

April: Why would he do that?

Meili: His father, my adopted father was the same way.

April: Grand master Xin Shi?

Meili: Yep, he is in some ways like Xin Shi.

N: She starts to tear up thinking about him, they talk a little longer and Meili goes up stairs to go to bed, she sees that Splinter is still meditating and walks quietly over to the bed and starts putting on her pajama's when she feels two arms wrap around her waist and kiss her neck.

Meili: Splinter.

Splinter: Nope, try again.

Meili: Splinter you're the only one who has whiskers that tickle when you kiss me.

Splinter: Cats have whiskers to I could be a cat.

Meili: Fine, but please let me get my pajamas on.

Splinter: Well you're no fun tonight.

Meili: You try being pregnant.

N: He lets go of her and looks at her and she breaks down crying.

Splinter: Meili.

N: He sits next to her and holds her in his arms and lets her cry.

Meili: I love you Splinter, I just don't feel good, the baby won't stop moving. I'm not trying to blame it on you, I just don't want to be messed with, I'm tired.

N: He puts his hand on her belly as he feels the baby move, he lets Meili finish putting her night cloths on and they curl up with Meili in his arms with his hand protectively on her belly they kiss goodnight then go to sleep.

Authers note: So sorry it took me so long to update I put my back out and haven't been able to do much. I hope you enjoy this chaptor. R&R!


	10. Wedding

N: A few days later it was the 10th of July Meili's mom and brother and sister were to arrive at noon it was 11:30 and Splinter and Meili were talking.

Meili: Maybe I should have told them over the phone.

Splinter: Don't worry watashi no kokoro, everything will be fine.

N: He said as he held her in his arms and stroked her back.

Meili: I hope your right Splinter.

N: A few minutes later Casey came into the living room.

Casey: A cab just pulled up.

N: They here a knock at the door, and April goes to answer it.

Shi Lang: I am Grand Master Shi Lang, my sister mother and I are looking for our adopted sister Meili, is she here?

April: Yes she is, please come in.

N: They walk in and Meili and Splinter walk up.

Meili: Mom, before anything is said, one of the main reasons that Splinter and I are getting married is because….I'm pregnant….

N: Splinter and Meili waited for something to happen. Lin Xi smiled.

Lin Xi: We know.

Meili: You…do?

Shi Lang: Meili, what other reason would you have to get married after only dating someone for 3 months besides being crazy?

N: Meili thought for a moment then nodded.

Meili: I..guess your right.

N: Chen Lan hugs her sister.

Chen Lan: I am so happy for you.

Lin Xi: We all are happy for you.

N: Lin Xi puts her hand on Meili's belly as Shi Lang looks at Splinter.

Shi Lang: I take it you are Splinter Yoshi?

Splinter: Yes I am.

N: Shi Lang smiles.

Shi Lang: I may be in some ways like my father but I trust you.

Splinter: Thank you. Grand Master Shi Lang.

Shi Lang: Just Shi Lan, Grand Master is used in formal company you are family.

Splinter: I understand.

Lin Xi: Have you thought of names for the baby?

Meili: Yes we have, if the baby is a girl we will name her Suyin Mei, and if the baby is a boy Splinter wants to name him after his ninjutsu master.

Lin Xi: Oh, what was his name?

Splinter: Hamato Yoshi.

Lin Xi: And that is Japanese?

Splinter: Yes it is.

Lin Xi: Its very nice. You are very kind to honor you masters memory in this way.

Splinter: He was a very kind and honorable man.

N: Lin Xi smiles and nods In understanding.

Meili: Um Splinter, do you think you should call the boys in?

Splinter: Oh yes. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.

N: They walk in to the living room and line up.

Leo, Donnie, Raphie & Mikey: Hai Sensei?

Splinter: Lin Xi and Shi Lang, these are my sons Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.

N: Leonardo steps up and bows in respect.

Leonardo: I am Leonardo, I am honored to meet the adopted mother of our mother.

Michelangelo: So, this is mom's family.

Meili: My adopted family.

Shi Lang: You were married before?

Splinter: No, I adopted them.

Shi Lang: Well, we get a brother in law and four nephews in one day.

Chan Lan: Yes we do.

Meili: Mom, we are going to be staying here until the baby is born and a little after, would you like to stay for the birth of your first grand child?

N: Lin Xi smiles.

Lin Xi: Yes I would.

N: Meili Shows Lin Xi the baby's bed, while Chen Lan hangs out with the turtles and Shi Lang talks with splinter.

Lin Xi: Have you invited you uncle Shamous?

Meili: Yes I have, I am going to ask him to walk me down the isle.

Lin Xi: I see, are you nervous?

Meili: A little.

Lin Xi: Do you love him?

Meili: Yes I do, very much.

Lin Xi: Good, that's what counts.

N: They talk a little more. The next day Usagi and Ancent one arrive.

Usagi: Splinter san, it is so good to see you again.

Splinter: It is good to see you to Usagi san.

N: He takes Meili's hand.

Splinter: Usagi, this is Meili De yunu.

N: Usagi bows.

Usagi: Meili, I am honored to meet the soon to be bride of Splinter san.

Meili: It is good to meet you to.

Usagi: Your photo doesn't do you justice, you are much prettier in real life.

Meili: Awe, thank you.

Ancient one: Ah, Splinter, it is so good to see you.

Splinter: It is good to see you to ancient one. This is Meili.

Meili: Hello Ancient one.

Ancient: Hello, I eco Usagi san, you are much prettier in person.

Meili: Thank you.

N: The wedding day fineally arrives, Splinter is already up at the alter. Meili Is still getting ready.

Lin Xi: You look beautiful.

Meili: Thanks mom.

N: Theres a knock at the door.

Shameous: Are ye ready?

Meili: Yes uncle.

N: They get to the end of the isle and the music started, every one looked and couldn't believe how beautiful She was, Splinter was facing the alter.

Krang: Who gives this woman to the man?

William: Ah do.

Krang: You may turn to face your bride.

N: Splinter turns to face Meili, he can't believe how beautiful She is.

Krang: Splinter repeat after me. I Splinter Yoshi.

Splinter: I splinter Yoshi.

Krang: Take you Meili De Yunu.

Splinter: Take you Meili De Yunu.

Krange: To be my wife.

Splinter: To be my wife.

N: He puts the ring on Meili's finger.

Krang: Meili repeat after me. I Meili Yunu.

Meili: I Meili Yunu.

Krang: Take you Splinter Yoshi.

Meili: Take you Splinter Yoshi.

Krang: To be my husband.

Meili: To be my husband.

N: She puts a ring on Splinters finger.

Krang: Splinter Yoshi do you take Meili De Yunu to be your wife, to love and protect until death do you part?

Splinter: I do.

Krang: Meili Yunu, do you take Splinter Yoshi to be your husband to love and honor until death do you part?

Meili: I do.

Krang: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.

N: Splinter leans in and kisses Meili and she kisses back. Every one claps. At the reception they dance there first dance.

Song: Tonight its very clear, cause were both lying here, there's so many things I want to say, I will always love you, I will never leave you alone. Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret it breaks my heart to see you crying, I don't want to loose you, I could never make it alone.

I am a man who would fight for your honor, I'll be the hero your dreaming of, We'll live forever knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love.

You keep me standing tall, helped me through it all, I'm always strong when your beside me, I have always needed you, I could never make it alone. I am a man who would fight for your honor, I'll be the hero your dreaming of, we'll live forever knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love.

Just like a night in shining armor from a long time ago, just in time I'll save the day, take you to my castle far away. I am a man who would fight for your honor, I'll be the hero your dreaming of, we'll live for ever knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love.

We'll live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love.

We did it all for love.

We did it all for love.

We did it all for love.

We did it all for love.

Authers note: *Sniffs* I love weddings. Any way, sorry It took me so long to update. Christmas is next week so Merry Christmas to all my fanfiction readers and fans. R&R!


	11. New arrivel

N: The next day Meili and Splinter were still asleep in there bed. Meili rolled over and opened her eyes. Shplinter did the same thing.

Splinter: Good morning.

N: He kisses her.

Meili: Good morning.

Splinter: I love you.

Meili: I love you to. Ow!

N: She puts her hand on her hand on her belly. Splinter looks at her with worry on his face.

Splinter: Whats wrong?

Meili: The baby kicked.

N: She takes his hand and puts it on her belly and the baby kicks hard.

Meili: Did you feel it?

Splinter: Yes. I did.

N: He smiles and leans down and kisses her belly making Meili giggle.

Meili: Spliner that tickles.

N: He gives her a slow passionate, meaningful kiss on the lips.

Splinter: I love you.

Meili: I love you too.

N: They decide to get up and get ready for the day and go down stairs.

Leonardo: Good morning Sensei.

Splinter: Good morning Leonardo, where are your brothers?

Leonardo: They went swimming.

Splinter: I see, It is a nice day out, why don't you join them?

Leonardo: I was going to meditate then do some kata's then-

N: Splinter laughs.

Splinter: Leonardo you have the day off go and have some fun.

Leonardo: Thank you Sensei.

Splinter: You are welcome Leonardo.

N: Leo bows and runs off to the swimming hole, Meili walks up to him, Splinter pulls her into a hug.

Splinter: It is such a nice day out. How about a picnic?

Meili: That sounds nice, I'll make some sandwiches. What would you like peanut butter and jelly or bologna and cheese?

Splinter: Hmmm. Peanut butter and jelly sounds good.

Meili: Ok.

N: They fix up a basket with sandwiches and a couple of apples and go and set a blanket under a tree, they sit and eat.

Meili: It is a very nice day.

Splinter: Yes.

N: He kisses her on the lips and holds her.

Splinter: I love you.

Meili: I love you too.

N: They spent most of the afternoon in each others arms under the tree. It was four months later August 3rd. Meili is due any day, she was sitting on the front porch watching Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Casey play foot ball.

Casey: Woah! Splinta got a touch down.

Splinter: Well, this is fun.

Michelangelo: Thats because your beating us.

Lin Xi: Your husband is very strong.

N: Meili smiles as she puts her hand on her belly.

Meili: Yes he is, an-

N: She stops when she feels a sharp pain.

Lin Xi: Meili, whats wrong?

Meili: Get Splinter... It's time...

N: Stops the game and Splinter comes over.

Splinter: Meili, whats wrong?

Meili: I-It's time...

N:Splinter picks her up and carries her to there bed room and lays her gently on the bed. Meili crys out feeling a contraction.

Meili: Oww...

Splinter: I'm here.

N: Lin Xi gets Meili ready as she feels another contraction and squeeze splinters hand.

Meili: It hurts...

Lin Xi: I know, but it's all worth it in the end.

Meili: I know...Owww...

N: Splinter stays close to her, comforting her.

Splinter: I'm here.

N: Three hrs later. Meili is still in labor and Splinter is still by her side.

Meili: Oww...

N: She squeezes his hand.

Lin Xi: Meili when I say i need you to push ok?

N: She nods. Splinter stays by her side.

Lin Xi:Push.

N: She pushes and breathes.

Lin Xi: Good, push.

N: She pushes again and cries out.

Splinter: Its alright, I'm here.

Lin Xi: Push.

N: She pushes and feels extreme pain.

Meili: Its hurts...

Lin Xi: I know honey, but its all worth it. I see the head now push again.

Meili: I-I can't it hurts...

Splinter: You have to Meili, I'm here, push.

N: Meili pushes again and cries out, seconds later crying could be heard.

Lin Xi: Its a girl.

Splinter: You did it.

N: He kisses her on the cheek. Lin Xi cleans up the baby and hands her to Meili.

Meili: Suyin Mei Hamato.

N: Suyin had a head full of dark brown hair like her fathers, she also had his brown eyes and a tail.

Meili: She's beautiful.

Splinter: Yes, she is. Our daughter.

N: Suyin coos in her mothers arms and looks at her and her father. A few tears roll down splinters face.

Splinter: Boys, come and meet you baby sister Suyin Mei.

N: They come in and look at her.

Michelangelo: Awe, she's so cute.

Raphael: Adorable.

Donatello: She has your eyes sansei.

N: He looks again.

Donatello: And your tail.

N: They all laugh.

Leonardo: Congratulations father.

Splinter: Thank you my sons.

N: After they all leave Meili feeds and burps her and Splinter gets to hold her. She looks up at him.

Splinter: Hello. I'm your papa.

N: She coos at him and grabs at his beard.

Splinter: You have a strong grip.

N: Suyin yawns and falls to sleep in Splinter's arms. They put her in her crib.

Meili: Good night Suyin, Mama and Papa love you.

N: Meili kisses her forehead.

Splinter: Good night my little one.

N: He kisses her forehead then they go to bed, Meili curls up in Splinters arms and falls to sleep. Splinter holds her close and falls to sleep as well.

Auther Note: Well they had there baby, so cute. Any way sorry about the long wait I had some bad writers block. And A late Merry Christmas and a happy new year. R&R.


End file.
